God and Angel Episode 3
by Olivia Maxwell
Summary: The thrid Episode of my fan fic God and Angel. Alot goes on in the episode between Olivia and Quatre and there is even a surprise at the end. What's going to happen?


God and Angel

Episode 3

Disclaimer: Yeah… again. If I did own the show it's characters, I would have made the story like my fan fic! :)

Thanks to the reviewers:

Migby a.k.a. daydreamer – I feel so loved. It has to be the best review I've gotten. You're right, mystery, love, and action all in one. I also have to admit that Quatre yaoi is disgusting, but still sweet nonetheless. Thanks so much for reading my story! You read the first one right? Glad you enjoyed it! It will only get better!

Guardian Arrow – I'm glad you like the second episode! It took me awhile because I got distracted with other fan fics of mine, but I'm back in tune now. Oh by the way, glad you made your sequel to Heero's Chibi Troubles! :)

Blacksammicat15 – Thanks Amanda! I'm glad you like my story. I worked hard on it and it's gonna take forever to write the whole thing. If only people knew exactly how long and how much work it's gonna take. I won't more reviews but I don't get them. I have to go thru the whole series to finish this fic! I only do this because I wanna finish it and I like it when at least some people read it. It makes me feel good. :)

Now… as you wished, the third episode!

* * *

::Olivia::

Awhile later, we got back to the base. I was the last one to enter the docking area. I parked my mobile suit in as well as I could. I un-buckled myself and took a deep breath. 'As soon as I get out of this mobile suit, I'm officially going to get a greeting I don't want to receive.' I took another deep breath and opened the door to the cockpit. Quatre and the Magaunacs were standing on the walkway giving me a look that told me I was in deep shit. There was also another guy there standing next to Quatre. 'He must be the pilot of that other gundam that saved Quatre.' I slowly emerged from the cockpit and hopped down onto the walkway. I took one look at Quatre and he turned and walked away. 'He can't even bear to look at me. I guess I wouldn't be able to look at me either right now. Not after what I've done.' The Magaunacs followed Quatre inside. I followed with a distance and the other pilot came up to me.

"So, what's your name?"

I turned to look up at him. I felt like I've met him before.

"Olivia. What's yours?"

"Duo Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami, the God of Death. I may run and hide but I won't tell a lie."

"So, you're also a gundam pilot?"

"Yep. I pilot the mighty Deathscythe. It's a beauty."

I nodded my head and then looked down at my feet. He looked over at me with concern.

"So what's going on between you and the Q-man?"

'Q-man?! What kinda nickname was that for Quatre?' I found it best not to say that.

"Quatre told me not to go with him and the Magaunacs because he said it was too dangerous and that I might get hurt. But I was so worried that he might get hurt and I wouldn't be there for him, so I disobeyed his orders and went anyway. I was just concerned about his safety."

"Sounds like you two were thinking the same thing. He didn't want you to go because he didn't want you to get hurt and you didn't want him to get hurt, so you went against his wishes, and went anyway so you could protect him. Sounds to me like you two care about each other a lot. But then again it's none of my business."

After hearing what Duo said I froze. 'He's right. We were thinking of each other safety. He cares about me too. Oh, Quatre…' I followed them all into the base. I stopped to watch Quatre tell the Magaunacs to leave so him and I could be alone. He came up to Duo and I and smiled politely at him.

"Duo, if you don't mind, can you wait outside the door so Olivia and I can talk in private?"

"I don't mind at all. I'll wait out in the hall."

I watched Duo as turned and went out the door. After he left, I turned back to look at Quatre, who had sat himself down in a chair. He had his hands on his forehead and then pushed his hair out of his face and shook his head slowly. I just stood there and awaited my punishment. A minute later he gathered up enough strength to look at me. His eyes didn't have the same twinkle as usual and his face didn't show anger or disgust, but disappointment. He lifted his head high and motioned for me to sit down. Surprised by the fact that even wanted me to be in his presence, I slowly walked to the chair across from Quatre and sat down. Still giving me the same look, he finally spoke.

"Olivia, do you know why I'm upset?"

"Yes, and I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you…"

He cut me off.

"I know you're sorry, but do you understand what could have happened to you?"

"Yes, but I didn't care."

"WELL I DO!"

He got up from his seat and came over to me. Then he put his hands on my shoulders and kneeled down.

"You didn't realize how scared I was when I heard your voice!"

I turned my face away from him. I felt so bad about what I did that I couldn't even look at him.

"Olivia, look at me!"

I hesitated, but he was in an impatient mood. He grabbed my jaw and pulled my face to his, with only an inch or so in between us. His eyes were even more beautiful up close. For that instant, I felt weak and helpless, and Quatre seemed so strong and powerful. Even his grip was firm. He looked different for a second; his eyes regained their luster and they looked more loving. His face started to glow, but he suddenly shook it off, and it turned back to the disappointed look. He then let go off my face and turned toward the wall.

"Olivia, I want you to go to your room and stay there until you're called, got it?"

All I could do is sit and watch him shake with anger. His patience was growing thin and he wasn't going to wait for an answer.

"GO! GET OUT!"

The tone in his voice was displeasing and it made me feel even more disgusted with myself. My eyes started to tear up. Unable to stand it any longer, I ran out of the room, leaving Quatre there alone. Duo had been standing out in the hall, waiting. I surprised him as I ran past.

"Hey, Olivia, where are you going?!"

I just kept running. I got to my room and slammed the door shut. All I could do was go over to my bed and cry.

::Quatre::

'It pains me to have to yell at her like that. But she doesn't realize how much her life was at steak, or how much she means to me. If she'd gotten hurt, I would have blamed myself. I care too much to have her out there in the battlefield. I can't protect her all the time, and one of these days, it's going to be both of our down falls.' My head hurt badly. I don't remember ever being angrier than I just was. I went back over to my chair and sat down. I buried my face in my hands and my eyes began to water. I felt like I was the bad guy, and in a sense, I was. I heard the door open and I looked up. Duo stood near the door with a 'what the heck's going on?' face. I tried to straighten myself out and smile, but I couldn't, not in the seriousness of the situation. Duo came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't get up, Q-man. I think I understand."

"But, I feel so terrible for yelling at her."

"I know, but don't worry. She'll be okay. Women tend to forget these things and come running back as happy and gitty as ever."

I gave him a confused look.

"What world have you been living in, Duo?"

He smiled widely.

"A world you could only imagine, my good friend."

I managed to smile lightly. Duo continued.

"All kidding aside, maybe you should go apologize and work out the problem together calmly."

"Yes, you are right."

I stood up out of my chair and walked out the door with Duo following close behind. I walked down the hall and stopped by Olivia's door. I felt nervous and was afraid to go in, thinking she'd throw something at me, or not be there. Duo came up behind and gave a gentle nudge.

"Go on."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I called her name in a soft tone.

"Olivia?"

I looked over at her bed. She was balled up with the blankets off her. Her face was red and splotchy, and her hair was down out of her ponytail. I kneeled next to the bed and shook her gently.

"Olivia, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes, which were still wet. When she saw me, she quickly turned away and pulled the covers over herself. I couldn't blame her for being scared of me, after the way I acted towards her.

"Don't be afraid, Olivia. I'm not going to hurt you."

::Olivia::

His voice had gone back to the sweet and kind tone I've grown to know and love. I carefully took the blanket and pulled it off of my head. I looked over at Quatre, who was smiling sweetly.

"Olivia, I came to apologize for the way I acted. I shouldn't have yelled at you and for that, I'm sorry."

I sat up in my bed and I managed to conjure up a smile. My eyes were still wet with tears, and with seeing that, Quatre pulled out a hanky and wiped my eyes.

"It's okay now. Don't cry. I should have just been happy that you were all right."

He handed the hanky to me and then sat up on my bed.

"Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"I already have. And I promise never to do what I did ever again."

We both smiled and chuckled rather loudly. I guess we both felt kinda silly. We gave each other a short hug and then let go.

"I'll leave you to freshen up for dinner."

I nodded and he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

::Quatre::

Duo was waiting outside the door. When he saw me, he smiled.

"So, how did it go?"

"It's alright now. We apologized to each other and promised we wouldn't do what we did ever again."

"Good. So did I hear something about dinner? I'm starving!"

I chuckled.

"You never miss anything about food, do you, Duo?"

We laughed together and I led him down to the dining room.

"We'll be eating here."

I pushed open the door.

::Duo::

My jaw dropped when Quatre opened the doors. There was a giant table with a beautiful, silky white tablecloth in the middle. It was decorated with gold embroidered china and sterling silver dining utensils. There were red roses in the center of the table in an elegant crystal vase, and the chandelier on the ceiling itself looked like 10,000 bucks! The walls were a creamy color and the curtains on the windows were a dark red. Not to even mention how expensive the cherry-finish chairs looked. I stared in awe at the contents of the room.

"Duo, are you okay?"

I snapped out of it and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Q-man, you didn't tell me you were filthy rich!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

I let go of his shoulders and took another look at the room.

"I've never eaten in a place this fancy!"

"I'm sorry if it's too much."

"Too much!? Are you kidding me?! This is awesome! I bet you got really good food here too!"

He chuckled and then the dining room door came open. We turned to see Olivia. She was totally dressed up. She had her hair put back in a bun and she wore a knee-length dress with matching shoes. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"I thought I would dress up for dinner tonight. What do you think? Too much?"

Quatre and I stood there for a few seconds just staring at her beauty. I leaned over to Quatre and whispered in his ear.

"Please tell me don't have dibs on her yet because I think I'm in love."

Quatre smirked at me and then shoved my shoulder and then walked over to Olivia.

"Too much? No, you look positively stunning! Right, Duo?"

Still staring, I couldn't speak much.

"Yeah, what he said."

Olivia chuckled.

"Thanks, guys!"

Quatre grabbed Olivia's hand and led her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and he pushed it in. He sat down at the end chair next to her. I took the seat across from Olivia. Some maids brought in food and set it on the table. They poured us some water. I just had to ask.

"Hey, Q-man? Do you have burgundy or red wine?"

"I think the Magaunacs keep some in the kitchen. Ma'am?"

He called over one of the maids.

"Could you bring in some burgundy for our guest?"

"Yes, sir."

I smiled and sat back in my chair. The maid cam back out immediately and poured some burgundy in my glass.

"Man, this place kicks ass! And Olivia, you get to live here with him. I'm so envious. By the way, what is the relationship between you two?"

::Olivia::

At the sound of that question, my face turned redder then the roses in the center of the table. I looked over at Quatre, whose face was no different.

"Olivia and I are just good friends."

"Yeah, let's just say, I kinda fell out of the sky."

Quatre and I laughed. Duo looked kind of confused.

"This sounds interesting. Do tell."

"Well, I came here from the L2 Colony. But I couldn't stand it there anymore. So I snuck on a plane and it ran out of fuel and the plane crashed outside Quatre's base."

"Yeah, she was the only survivor too. She was really lucky. But I'm glad I met her. She's become a great friend."

I blushed. I guess I felt kind of embarrassed, but I didn't mind.

"You're from the L2 Colony? So am I!"

I looked over at Duo.

"Really? Wow, how cool!"

"Yeah, what a coincidence!"

::Quatre::

I watched as they both talked together. It had just dawned on me of how, much they look alike, twins even.. 'Wait! Olivia said her brother got taken away. She also said they were twins. Hold up!'

"Why didn't I see it before!?"

I slammed my hands down on the table which startled both of them.

"What are talking about, Quatre?"

"Duo, do you have a sister?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Describe her to me."

"Well, I don't really remember. I don't ever remember her name. We were young. When L2 was attacked, we were separated. I'm guessing she got away, but I can't be sure."

I looked over at Olivia who had the most confused expression on her face.

"Olivia, where's your necklace?"

"It's back in my room. Why?"

"Duo, do you remember giving your sister a necklace?"

"Yeah, a black heart-shaped onyx pendant on a silver chain. Why?"

I got up out of my seat and ran out of the room. I ran down the hall to Olivia room. I slammed the door open and found the necklace on the dresser. I grabbed it and ran back to the dining room. Olivia and Duo looked at me like I had gone insane. I walked up to Duo and showed him the necklace.

"Does this ring a bell?"

* * *

I'll leave you hanging there. I've started work on the 4th one and it should be up soon. But you can guess what's going to happen next. Lol! Stay tuned for Episode 4! Please review! 


End file.
